


For those who are patient

by LismorewithLeaves



Category: Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness
Genre: M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LismorewithLeaves/pseuds/LismorewithLeaves
Summary: Yeah, so this is just the beginning of a potential Chaos Walking fic. Thought I'd post it here rather than let it rot in my never ending pile of notebooks. It takes place sometime in Monsters of Men.
Relationships: Todd Hewitt/David Prentiss, Todd Hewitt/Mayor Prentiss
Kudos: 3





	For those who are patient

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. Pretty short. Hopefully I can keep going on it. We'll see.

He yearned to caress his face. These feelings, this . . . longing hadn’t always been there. But the more time he spent with him, the closer he got to him. He realized that these urges may be wrong. But he wanted him. That body. That soul. That heart.

He wanted to control it. Be the only one who he cared about. The only one he saw.  
He needed him.  
He needed Todd.

The Mayor’s fingertips just barely brushed through Todd’s hair as they stood in the glaring morning sunlight. His fingers tangled a bit in the lose curls. It was getting long. And rightly so. It’d been a few months now since Todd had joined him at New Prentisstown.

Todd’s noise had been becoming softer and softer as the days went by. Like he felt nothing. Thought nothing. What Todd didn’t realize was that was precisely what the Mayor wanted. The less noise Todd had, the less powerful he became. The more malleable, the better to train. And all the easier to hide secrets from the rest of the town.

I AM THE CIRCLE AND THE CIRCLE IS ME.

The Mayor smirked. For all that the boy said about hating the Mayor. He’d taken up that debilitating phrase quite easily. The Mayor moved his hand to rest in the small of Todd’s back, nudging him forward, but careful not to linger just yet.

By next week Todd’s noise would be all but gone.  
By next week, Todd would be his.

His hand unknowingly slipped further down. Todd flinched and stopped walking to give a questioning look to the Mayor, but found the Mayor's dutiful apologies dissolving his flitting confusion. To Todd, the Mayor had always been odd. Saying things, doing things, that never quite made sense. It was something Todd had learned to brush off, because usually nothing came of it.


End file.
